nuestro Fin y Comienzo
by Danny-happy
Summary: Dos personas aperecieron en las vidas de los Titanes despues de un terrible suceso,Slade y Red Z han hecho una alianza, 2 nuevos integrantes y muchas preguntas por resolver. RavXBB y un poco de StarXRob


**Hola! Este es mi primer fic espero que les guste y dejen comentarios y me digan si vale la pena continuarlo o dejarlo TT TT**

**Disclamer: los Teen Titans no me pertenecen TT 3 TT**

**Aclaraciones: Cyborg tiene 18 años Robin y Starfire 17 y Chico Bestia y Raven 16 y habrá Lemmon :p **

**Espero que les guste y dejen comentarios**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**1.- Nuestro fin y comienzo**

Los Jóvenes Titanes o nuestros héroes y a las personas que admiramos ya no estaban tan chiquitos como antes algunos ya habían desarrollado músculos y eran mas altos sus facciones habían cambiado para bien y los trajes no habían cambiado.

Era una mañana normal los titanes hacían sus labores diarias hasta que claro sonó la alarma y esperaban que fuera uno de los villanos habituales

-Titanes! Slade y Red X atacan la ciudad!- Gritaba emocionado de que después de 2 años volvería a pelear contra su enemigo Slade

Los chicos salieron de la torre a máxima velocidad la mayoría estaba emocionado de que tantos años de entrenamiento sirvieran para darle una lección a villanos reales. Al llegar a Jump City los ciudadanos huían de Slade y Red X quienes caminaban con el ego levantado hasta que los titanes llegaron para poner orden.

-Alto ahí! –grito Robin mientras se dirigía a luchar con Slade pero este le dio una pata en la cara lo tomo del cabello y lo lanzo contra el piso

-Ja eso es todo lo que tienes? – no, no era todo Cyborg le disparo con su cañón sónico mientras Red X batallaba con el fuerte Beast Boy quien lo golpeaba sin compasión pero Red X le dio una patada en el estomago y lo golpeo consecutivamente pero Raven con su energía oscura lo atrapo

-Desaparezco dos años y lo menos que espero es a un Robin fuerte! –Slade le dio un puñetazo en la cara pero Chico bestia le dio una patada voladora Slade le trato de dar un buen golpe pero Bestia los paraba todos su mirada ya no era igual sus ojos eran amarillos y de gato pero esta vez con mucho control, Bestia le dio un puñetazo a Slade que rompió un pedazo de la mascara pero no se apreciaba el rostro..

-No te metas con mis amigos…-decía amenazador Bestia

-A red X no lo atrapas tan fácilmente! –dio un puñetazo y la esfera de poder exploto pero Raven le dio una patada y Red x igual pero Raven iba ganando mientras Star y Cy luchaban con los ejércitos de robots

Pronto los titanes iban ganando Robin luchaba con Red X ya que Slade no le prestaba atención por andar pelando con Bestia pero paso lo mismo Raven podía manejar a Red x y Robin solo estorbaba Robin frustrado empezó a destruir robots

-BASTA!- grito Slade Red X se poso a lado de Slade

-Me pregunto que harían sin 2 de sus integrantes prometedores?- decía con un tono malicioso Red X pronto Cyborg empezó a cubrir a Robin y Raven a Star Bestia solo se preparaba para atacar

-Muajajajaja-risa malvada Red X desapareció al igual que Slade pero Bestia no era idiota y les había puesto rastreadores todos corrieron a los muelles al llegar no encontraban a Slade ni a Red X pero Bestia dio un rugido de león todos fueron asía allá y presenciaron como Slade le había inyectado un liquido rosa Raven lo trato de ayudar pero Red X le inyecto un liquido azul claro.

-Veamos que hacen sin dos de sus integrantes…-Slade desapareció

-nos vemos perdedores- desaparece al igual que Slade y ya no había rastro de ellos

Chico Bestia sentía un gran dolor en su cuello sentía como si se quemara rugía de dolor y se aferraba al piso dejando marcas en el concreto.

Raven sentía lo mismo gritaba de desesperación las cosas a su alrededor de empezaron a derretir y explotar, pronto los dos sintieron la necesidad de meterse al agua era un calor demasiado fuerte se estaban derritiendo, corrieron al agua

-Aarg BOMBA! –logro gritar les faltaba poco para darse una buena mojada en el mar pero pronto algo exploto Raven y Bestia empezaron a perder fuerzas sentían que se quemaban que ardían en llamas los demás titanes se acercaron a auxiliarlos pero realmente se estaban quemando

Se les estaba yendo el color a Bestia se le veía como su característico color verde se iba aclarando al igual que su cabello y a Raven se le aumentaba el tono ya no era pálida ahora tenia una piel clara

-Maldición hay 3 bombas alrededor de nosotros! –Cyborg leía sus radares pero nada les estaba saliendo bien Star trato de cargar a Bestia pero se quemo ya no era una temperatura normal

-Corran! –Cyborg emprendió una carrera

-No podemos dejarlos!-Star trataba de encontrar una forma de salvar a sus amigos pero Robin se la llevo jalando pronto las bombas explotaron Raven y Bestia salieron disparados asía el mar Bestia jalo del brazo a Raven para acercarla y que la pudiera abrazar por la cintura cayeron al agua.

Aguantaron la respiración poco a poco sintieron como la temperatura bajaba los dos caían a la profundidad de mar se miraron Bestia había perdido su color verde ahora era un rubio de ojos verde de piel clara Raven tenia una hermosa piel clara, pronto los dos reaccionaron trataron de usar sus poderes ya no tenían poderes esto estaba mal sus temperaturas volvieron a subir esta vez era insoportable Bestia se empezó a quitar la mayoría de la ropa al igual que Raven.

Los demás titanes trataban de ayudar, los peces estaban saliendo a flote pero estaban muertos el agua esta hirviendo pronto en el agua empezaron a brillar dos puntos y hubo 2 explosiones en el agua, los titanes se cubrieron al mirar en su alrededor encontraron las ropas de sus compañeros, Star empezó a llorar Cyborg fue a recoger la ropa que estaba un poco quemada.

-Tal…Tal vez sigan vivos hay que hacer una búsqueda! –apenas y se le entendía a la pobre Starfire

-No lo creo Star, nuestros amigos debieron de haber...muerto quemados...-esas palabras tan agrias y dolorosas la lagrimas empezaron a caer

Robin regreso a la torre mientras Cy y Star buscaban a sus amigos o cadáveres, habían buscado por todos lados no encontraron nada eso los hizo sentir peor ya los daban por muertos, Robin estaba siendo frio y cruel, Starfire lloraba y Cyborg trataba de animarla.

Bajo un puente de la ciudad a orillas del mar un muchacho de cabello y ojos morados despertaba completamente desnudo a lado de una fogata una chica rubia de hermosos ojos verdes que cubría su cuerpo desnudo con una capa azul, el muchacho no entendía donde estaba ni quien era, el muchacho se sentó tapando su intimidad y empezó a mirar chica que tenia enfrente

-Creo…Que tu tampoco sabes quien eres y que haces aquí cierto? –su voz era dulce y tierna

-N-no, no se –fue lo único que respondió

-Yo tampoco se yo espera a que tu me dijeras… -la chica se acerco a el y recargo su cabeza en su hombro

-Pero veamos el lado positivo…estamos juntos en esto –el muchacho miro de reojo a la chica no llevaba nada de ropa y estaban debajo de un puente el tampoco llevaba ropa…

-Tenemos que conseguir ropa…-la voz del muchacho tranquilizaba a cualquiera era varonil, la chica se miro y le dio una sonrisa

-Ja yo creo que si :D- el chico arranco un pedazo de tela a la capa para poder cubrirse se levanto y la chica hizo lo mismo y comenzaron a caminar la chica estaba asustada no sabia que hacer y esta desnuda así que se aferro al fuerte brazo de su acompañante

-A donde vamos?- pregunto la chica

-Tenemos que conseguir ropa y en los muelles debe de haber tiendas así que tenemos que…-callo por unos momentos no podía pronuncia esa palabra no le daba una buena sensación

-Robar? –la chica pregunto y el muchacho asintió y siguieron su camino


End file.
